Lana
| birth_place = Poronaysk, Sakhalin, RussiaYouTube: [talk International Lana! Reading comments] | height = 170cm | weight = | blood = | occupation = Singer-songwriter, rapper, dancer | instruments = | genres = Dance, hip-hop | solo_debut = June 17, 2019 | years = 2017–present | agency = HiCC (current) Thought Entertainment (former) | fandom = Luminous (루미너스) | colors = | associated = | sns = }} Lana (라나; stylized as LANA) is a Russian singer-songwriter and rapper under HiCC. Based in South Korea, she debuted as the first solo Russian idol on June 27, 2019 with the single "Take The Wheel". Early life Lana was born and raised in the town of Poronaysk in the far eastern regions of Russia on Sakhalin island. Her father is half Tatar. Lana dreamed of becoming a singer from an early age.Interview with Youth News Youth TV After watching the drama Boys Over Flowers, she found the Korean language and pronunciation beautiful, and after initially self-studying the language, she travelled to Korea to learn the language following her high school graduation in 2014.Abnormal Summit - Episode 152 Career '2017–2018: Pre-debut television appearances' On June 5, 2017, Lana made her first appearance in Korean media in Episode 152 of the television show Abnormal Summit where she was featured as a guest representing Russia. Following this, on September 28, 2017, Lana was the guest host in three episodes of the television show Welcome, First Time in Korea? where she invited three friends from Sakhalin to have a holiday in Korea. In an interview with Sports Seoul in August 2018, Lana revealed that she halted all media appearances because she had been a trainee under Thought Entertainment since 2016 and from February 2018, she has been preparing to have a solo idol debut with the aim of debuting by winter.Sports Seoul: "Welcome Svetlana - Idol Debut in Winter" However, her debut was cancelled without any notice and Lana later left Thought Entertainment and joined a new agency called HiCC. '2019–present: Solo debut' On January 4, 2019, J Cat's single "Face Time" was released featuring Lana in the music video. A couple weeks later, on January 21, Lana made a guest appearance in one episode of the television show Problematic Men where she discussed her academic background and solved puzzles.Problematic Men - Episode 191 She officially made her debut as a soloist on June 27, 2019 with the digital single "Take The Wheel". Between September and October 2019 , Lana landed several television appearances: on September 11, Lana made her first guest appearance since becoming a solo singer in Episode 48 of the television quiz show, Korean Foreigner.Korean Foreigner - Episode 48 A week later, on September 23, Lana made a quest appearance on the television show, Hello Counselor. Next month, on October 11, Lana was featured as a guest on the television show, Ecoman along with Bora of SISTAR. And finally on October 29, she was featured as a guest singer on Gayo Stage where she sang trot singer Shim Soo-bong's "Million Roses". On December 10, 2019, Lana released the music video for her second single "Make It Real" without any prior notice. The single, which will be released on digital music platforms on the 16th, is not a comeback but a surprise gift to her fandom and everyone that has supported her since debut.Kpopmap: Lana Releases New Single “Make it Real” It also marks her first rap and hip-hop release and diss track. Personal life Prior to moving to Korea, Lana attended the Russian Academy of Arts in Moscow, Russia. She then went onto studying Korean in a language school for a year before entering university to study Political Science and Diplomacy at Sungkyunkwan University in Seoul, South Korea and received a scholarship.Welcome, First Time in Korea? - Episode 10-13 Discography Digital singles * "Take The Wheel" (2019) * "Make It Real" (2019) Filmography Television shows * Abnormal Summit (2017, JTBC) * Welcome, First Time in Korea? (2017, MBC Every 1) * Problematic Man (2019, tvN) * Korean Foreigner (2019, MBC Every 1) * Hello Counselor (2019, KBS2) * Ecoman (2019, JTBC) * Gayo Stage (2019, KBS) Music video appearances * J Cat - "Face Time" (Feat. Rick Bridges, WD, Heavy Ray) (With. Y$$L) (2019) Trivia * Lana is the first Russian idol to make a solo debut in the K-pop industry.Koreaboo: Meet K-Pop's First Ever Russian Idol Whose Visuals Will Stun You Senseless * She is a quarter Tatar through her father's ancestry. * She is fluent in Russian, Korean and English. * She trained for 2 years before debuting. * Lana is skilled in dance and knows ballet, jazz, waltz and traditional Russian folk dance. * She has been learning dance from an early age. * She can play the piano. * She graduated from the prestigious Russian Academy of Arts with straight A's. * She achieved a perfect credit score of 4.0 during the second semester of her first year of attending Sungkyunkwan University which earned her a scholarship. * In Korea, she joined a dance crew and did busking for three months. * Prior to becoming a trainee, she worked as a part-time model. * Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Gallery Lana Take The Wheel concept photo 1.png|"Take The Wheel" (1) Lana Take The Wheel concept photo 2.png|"Take The Wheel" (2) References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V LIVE * YouTube es:Lana Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2019 debuts Category:Lana Category:HiCC Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers